liberproeliisfandomcom_pt_br-20200215-history
Crash Bandicoot (Verso)
Crash Bandicoot=thumb|350px |-|Cortex Strikes Back=thumb|350px |-|Warped=thumb|350px |-|Wrath of Cortex=thumb|350px |-|Twinsanity=thumb|350px |-|Of The Titans=thumb|350px |-|Mind over Mutant=thumb|350px |-|N.Sane Trilogy=thumb|350px Sumário Crash Bandicoot é uma série de jogos criada por Andy Gavin e Jason Rubin que são inclusive os fundadores da Naughty Dog. A série consiste basicamente nas aventuras do bandicoot geneticamente alterado Crash, que luta para impedir o planos do cientista do mal Neo Córtex e seus lacaios. A história do jogo se passa nas fictícias Ilhas Wumpa, um arquipélago situado na costa noroeste da Austrália, mas outros lugares são revelados. A série começou em 1996 e no momento, a franquia contém um total de 29 jogos diferentes e já vendeu cerca de 56 milhões e meio de cópias no mundo, se tornando uma das séries de jogos eletrônicos mais vendidas de sempre. Para Informações precisas sobre a história de cada jogo, visite a Bandipedia. Terminologia Evolvo-Raio=center|300x350px Evolvo-Raio é uma máquina construída pelo Cortex e N. Brio que transforma animais comuns em mutantes. O raio pode ter um efeito atrasado, reverso ou avançado e contem o DNA humano (isso explica por que os animais são mutantes e ganham inteligencia). As primeiras cobaias do Cortex foram seus papagaios; Victor & Moritiz. Só que em vez de evoluírem, eles foram enviados para a 10ª Dimensão onde ganharam inteligencia e habilidades pela radioatividade reversa da dimensão. Foi daí que surgiu a ideia de Neo Cortex em criar o Psychtreon! |-|Mutantes=center|300x350px Essas criaturas do Universo de Crash Bandicoot foram criadas a partir do Evolvo-Raio. Eles basicamente são animais que foram atingidos pelo raio da máquina abastecido por Mojo, lhes dando uma forma monstruosa, variados poderes, e além de uma certa inteligência ganha após isso. Qualquer ser pode ficar mutado e virar um Mutante, como Cortex e Uka-Uka fizeram. |-|Máscaras=center|300x350px São um dos seres mais poderosos da franquia Crash, tendo como um deles, Aku-Aku, sempre seu companheiro de batalha durante as gameplays. Elas variam de objetivo e representação, desde equilibrio até mesmo a própria natureza, manipulando os mais variados poderes. Incrivelmente, com exceção do próprio Aku-Aku, as outras estão sempre pendentes ao lado maligno. Status Autores : Naughty Dog, Traveller's Tales e Radical Entertainment. Classificação : Jogos, Mangás. Gêneros : Cómedia, Aventura, Ação, Plataforma. Classificação Indicativa : Para todos os públicos. Número de Lançamentos : 29 jogos. Mascote (s) : *Crash Bandicoot. Supervisores : *AstroGhost Premiações: * Crash Team Racing Nitro Fueled - The Game Award para Melhor Jogo de Esporte ou Corrida (2019) Cronologia Principal= *Crash Bandicoot *Crash Bandicoot 2: Cortex Strike Back *Crash Bandicoot: Warped *Crash Bandicoot: The Wrath of Cortex *Crash Twinsanity *Crash of the Titans *Crash Mind Over Mutant *Crash Bandicoot: N.Sane Trilogy |-|Spin-Offs= *Crash Bandicoot: The Huge Adventure *Crash Bandicoot 2: N-Tranced *Crash Bandicoot Purple: Ripto's Rampage *Spyro Orange: The Cortex Conspiracy *Crash Team Racing *Crash Nitro Kart *Crash Nitro Kart 2 *Crash Bandicoot: Nitro Kart 2 *Crash Bandicoot: Nitro Kart 3D *Crash Racing *Crash Tag Team Racing *Crash Team Racing Nitro Fueled *Crash Party Games *Crash Bash *Crash Boom Bang! *Chokkan♪ Crash Bandicoot *Sammy Interactive Pachislot: Crash Bandicoot *CR Kurasshu Bandikū *Crash Slot Machine Personagens Bandicoots: 1565572255877.png|link=Crash Bandicoot (Personagem) 1565572700655.png|link=Coco Bandicoot 1565573995785.png|link=Crunch Bandicoot 1565573239996.png 1565624301378.png Cientistas/Vilões: 1565628235796.png|link=Dr. Cortex 1565629342400.png|link=Dr. Nefarious Tropy 1565781906353.png|link=Dr. N. Gin 1565784069890.png|link=Dr. N. Brio 1566830324775.png|link=Os Gêmeos do Mal nitrous_oxide_by_drquack64_ddbbazc-pre.png|link=Nitrous Oxide N._Trance.png|link=N. Trance Capangas/Secundários: 1565874949941.png|link=Tiny Tiger 1565917104388.png|link=Ripper Roo 1565918305004.png|link=Dingodile 1565569573258.png|link=Nina Cortex Pinstripe potoroo crash bandicoot final by sirblazepercival-dbdwxs1.png|link=Pinstripe Potoroo 1566826239476.png|link=Irmãos Komodo 1566826258813.png|link=Koala Kong 1566826279020.png|link=Papu-Papu Máscaras: 1563111570649.png|link=Os Irmãos Aku-Uka dcugv6y-d5acbd34-bd9a-4816-bb70-df07790ea935.png|link=Os Elementais Pets: 1566825500156.png|link=Penta Penguin 1566821427461.png|link=Pura 1566825362860.png|link=Polar Artefatos: d6s3ib6-d9c6864e-748a-4188-917d-728dffe76cf5.png|link=Gemas (Crash Bandicoot) 1565919685002.png|link=Cristais (Crash Bandicoot) Extras *Os Mutantes e suas capacidades Categoria:Obras Categoria:Jogos Categoria:Crash Bandicoot Categoria:Mangás